


walk beside me

by gayrefrain



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Disaster siblings, Gen, implied jeriana, implied shirbert, jerry goes to school!! he loves to learn!!, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrefrain/pseuds/gayrefrain
Summary: Jerry's first day of school+AKA "The One Where Jerry Punches Billy Andrews"





	walk beside me

**Author's Note:**

> [@starryblythes](https://starryblythes.tumblr.com/post/180377253290/okay-so-season-one-had-gilbert-beating-up-billy) said: okay so season one had Gilbert beating up Billy, and season two had Cole doing the same. I propose unless we get a Billy redemption arc in season three, it’s Jerry who beats up Billy
> 
> Just in case, this is Jerry beating up Billy.

Jerry Baynard went directly to the barn right as dawn broke, ready to work through the hay in preparation for the summer. Just as he grabbed the pitchfork, he heard a bright, familiar voice shout for him.

“Jerry!” Anne said, swinging a basket in front of her.

“Shouldn’t you be going to school?” He leaned against a post, knowing he won’t get anything done if she chattered.

“Not yet, that’s actually why I’m here,” She grinned the biggest smile he’d ever seen. “I got Matthew and Marilla’s permission to have you come to school with me today! Isn’t that marvelous?”

Jerry suddenly felt cold, and his heart started to race. “No, I- I’m not ready.”

Anne’s brows furrowed. “What? Jerry, you’ve caught on so quickly! Seriously, I’m very impressed.”

He swallowed. “Mr. and Miss Cuthbert, they need me here-”

“I completely swear I got their permission,” She said. “Matthew will be fine.”

He said nothing, and looked down.

“Jerry,” She said, voice soft. “School scared me, too. It’s a very intimidating place. But Miss Stacey is an effervescent teacher, who will teach you so much. And Diana will be there, so will Gilbert and Moody. You’ll see friendly faces, even with Billy formally back in school.”

He looked up to see a slight scowl on her face. He’d heard her mention all those names before, and he remembered her friend Diana specifically.

“I won’t be able to catch up to you,” He said.

“Well, how about a compromise? An agreement,” She changed words when he looked confused. “You don’t have to stay for the whole day, but I would love it if you met with Miss Stacey. Maybe she can tutor you, if she’s willing.”

“My family can’t afford that.”

“That’s a problem for us in the future,” She dismissed. When he just raised an eyebrow, she sighed. “Fine, a compromise seems out of the question. How about a bribe? I will make you a whole batch of cookies tomorrow if you agree to at least meet with Miss Stacey.”

He narrowed his eyes, even when his stomach rumbled. Her baking skills had gotten better each passing day of being a Cuthbert, and he’d do anything for them.

“You’re evil,” He said.

“That’s debatable, but we don’t have that kind of time. Are you in or not?”

“I’m in,” He said reluctantly.

She squealed in excitement and grabbed his slate off the barn’s wall, where it was always propped when he wasn’t using it. “I packed an extra lunch in case. Come on, we mustn’t be late.” She left, her bright red braids flying behind her as she walked away.

With a sigh, he dusted his hands and followed after her.

+

Jerry and Anne walked in companionable silence before he thought of a way he could punish her for roping him into this mess.

As grandly as he could, he sang _Frère Jacques_. She kept trying to stop him, shouting, “Jerry, I will feed you to the fox-” Before they got interrupted and he was too stunned to speak at the sight of the brunette beauty flouncing up to them.

“Who’s singing?” Diana asked, stopping at the sight of the two of them. Was it his imagination, or did her cheeks flush pink? “Oh, _bonjour, Jerry_ ,” She said in French.

He smiled, “ _Bonjour, Diana. Toujours heureux de voir votre beau visage._ ”

 _Oui_ , she was definitely blushing.

Anne stomped her foot. “No speaking French around me, it’s too exclusive. I’ll dock a cookie every time you do."

Jerry couldn’t risk that. “I’ll teach you some French,” He offered.

“Later, we are on a journey of the utmost importance today,” She said, resuming their walk. “Diana, I’m going to see if Miss Stacey is willing to tutor Jerry.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’d love to!” Diana said, walking on his other side, effectively boxing him in. “It’s impossible not to like Miss Stacey, Jerry. She’s infinitely smarter than Mr. Phillips.” She made a face, scrunching up her nose like a bunny.

“And infinitely nicer,” Anne added. “She fosters a wonderfully warm learning environment.”

“I made no promises, other than to show up,” Jerry said. “Maybe she does not want to tutor me. Do I still get cookies if she-”

His red-haired friend rolled her eyes, “Yes, you get the cookies no matter what, you gluttonous git.”

“That’s all I ask,” Jerry said and flicked her shoulder for good measure.

The talked turned to schoolyard gossip, and it struck Jerry that he was going to be able to put the faces to the names. It was going to be uncomfortable, he was certain, meeting all these people who had known each other for ages.

He looked at Anne, who walked with Diana, their joined hands swinging wildly with glee. She had to do this as well, and now she had her “kindred spirit.”

Maybe he’d meet his today.

Or maybe this will all go horribly wrong.

It remained to be seen.

+

The schoolhouse was smaller than Jerry had pictured it. It was even smaller than the Cuthbert barn. He swallowed tightly, his nerves freezing him to his spot.

“Jerry,” Anne broke his reverie, and he turned to her. She was standing by a little river with Diana. “I’ll give you the full tour. We put our milk here to keep it cold, or else we’d have to drink cheese.” She made a face.

Jerry made one back and walked with her to the river’s edge. She set out two milk bottles, and he realized she was not kidding about the lunch she’d packed for him.

“Sometimes we eat lunch out here,” Diana said. “When it’s a lovely day. Mostly, we eat in the schoolhouse.”

“Where are the other kids?” Jerry asked.

“We wanted to get here early to meet with Miss Stacey,” Anne explained. Something clanked, like a derailing train, and he jumped. “Don’t fret, that’s Miss Stacey’s motorcycle.”

Jerry raised an eyebrow at that and he saw a woman get off a black bicycle, except it was completely self-powered. He’d never seen anything like it.

“Anne, Diana,” Miss Stacey greeted. She was wearing pants. He’d never seen a woman who wore britches. “Who’s your friend?”

Jerry took off his cap and stuck out his hand. “Jerry Baynard, ma’am.”

She shook it, and her grip was surprising. His sisters taught him that a lady “always had a soft grip.” Hers was closer to Matthew’s.

“Jerry, nice to meet you. I’m Miss Stacey, the schoolteacher.”

“Jerry works my family’s farm,” Anne said, a proud smile in her voice. “He doesn’t get much school, consequently. I brought him by to see if you’d be willing to find a time to tutor him occasionally. I’ve taught him the alphabet just a few months ago, and already he’s surpassed my wildest expectations. He’s very talented-”

“Anne,” He hissed, his own cheeks blushing.

Miss Stacey smiled, “That does sound very impressive. Jerry, would you be interested in that?”

Jerry ducked his head. “I can’t spend too much time away from the farm.”

Miss Stacey nodded, “That _is_ an obstacle. Hmm, if you allow me to think throughout the day, I’m sure I can come up with something.”

“I’m sure as well,” Anne was quick to agree.

“Can you stick around the school for today?” Miss Stacey asked.

He wanted to say no, but his urge to say yes won. “ _Oui_ , I can.”

Miss Stacey smiled, “Perfect.”

“Oh, this is absolutely fantastic!” Anne wrapped her arms around Jerry’s torso in a gleeful hug. Diana clapped her hands enthusiastically and Jerry laughed.

“I don’t promise to be any good,” He warned the teacher.

“Oh, nonsense, if Anne’s recommendation is anything to go by, I’m sure you’ll do fine. But don’t feel pressured today. I want this to be like a practice, and I want you to tell me at the end of the day where you feel more comfortable, and where you feel like you need to spend more time working on. Does that work?”

He nodded, a bit lost for words.

“I have to set up, so feel free to mill around out here or inside,” The teacher said. She took a deep breath and grinned. “It’s a lovely day, so I recommend enjoying the fresh air as much as possible.”

And then she disappeared inside the school house.

“Come, Jerry, we’ll sit by the brook and tell stories,” Anne plopped down, Diana immediately followed suit.

With a nervous glance at the schoolhouse, he did the same.

+

The three of them sat for a while, Jerry listening quietly as Anne and Diana played a game where they wrote a story a sentence at a time.

“And then Prince Wisteria road up to the castle on white horseback,” Anne said, making a fine flower crown.

“‘Princess Cordelia,’ He called up,” Diana continued. She turned to Jerry. “Jerry, do you want to take the next sentence.”

He shook his head, “It won’t be good.”

“I doubt that,” Diana assuaged.

“And even if,” Anne said, placing the crown on Diana’s hair. “Practice makes perfect.”

Jerry took a deep breath and played along, “‘Will you please come down from the tower?’”

Anne squealed in excitement and continued, “‘Alas I cannot, Prince Wisteria.’”

“‘And why not?’ He demanded,” Diana said.

Jerry took a moment to think, “‘I am being watched by an evil dragon.’”

Anne gasped, “I love it, I haven’t told a dragon story before.”

“Continue, continue,” Diana urged.

As they told the tale of Princess Cordelia, Prince Wisteria, and the Dragon Delane as more student showed up. Jerry met Ruby Gillis, who he recognized from the fire, and Moody Spurgeon, whose name he’d heard before but had never seen at Green Gables.

“What brings you to school today, Jerry?” Ruby asked, barely looking him in the eyes.

He gave Anne a look, “A certain someone dragged me along.”

“And it was the perfect decision,” She responded haughtily.

Then Moody suddenly brightened. “Gilbert!”

Jerry turned to Gilbert Blythe, the boy who returned. He turned back to see Anne flatten her skirt around her knees as he approached.

“Hey everyone,” Gilbert said and sat down with them. “You’re Jerry, right? We met back during the Gillis fire.”

Ruby sniffled beside him while Jerry nodded. “Yeah, and you’re Gilbert. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Diana giggled as Gilbert looked confused.

“So,” Anne spoke loudly and quickly. “How’re Bash and Mary?”

“Settling into the farm life well,” Gilbert said. “It helps it’s finally warm out so Bash can stop whining.”

“The days leading to summer are such a lovely time of year,” Anne sighed, then her eyes turned cold as she spotted something behind them. “Oh, joy.”

Jerry followed her gaze to see a blond boy with a scar on his face walking up with two other boys. He was far enough away, but everyone in their group shifted uncomfortably.

“Who’s that?” Jerry whispered.

“ _That’s_ Billy Andrews,” Anne said. “A contemptible boy. He made Cole’s life here hell.”

“Anne!” Diana admonished the swearing.

“It’s true,” The redhead said. He had never seen Anne look so angry, not even at him. “He broke Cole’s arm!”

“That was an accident,” Ruby said diplomatically.

“Potentially,” Gilbert muttered.

“Why does he have-” He couldn’t think of the right word, so he gestured to his own face.

“The scar?” Anne clarified. He nodded.

“We don’t really talk about it-” Moody started to say.

“After months of suffering from his bullying, Cole tackled him,” Anne said, ignoring the apparent rule not to discuss this, which he figured should not be surprising. “And they got into a fight right in the middle of the schoolhouse. Billy fell against the heater and got burned.”

Jerry grimaced in sympathy but Anne waved that away. “He does not deserve your pity, Jerry,” She said.

“Anne, I think you’re being a bit unkind,” Diana said.

“I’m only returning the favor, after he called me a dog,” Anne said.

Jerry narrowed his eyes and glared at Billy Andrews once more. A bit broad in the shoulders and tall, but Jerry was going through a growth spurt, as Marilla had said. Andrews didn’t seem like anything special. While he often got mad at Anne, Jerry could never fathom calling her a dog. Especially not if the name-caller looked like that.

“He said _what_?” Diana demanded, then glared at Billy. “Never mind, continue with your words. I won’t even be surprised if you use truly deplorable words to describe that deplorable boy.”

“Come along, children!” Miss Stacey’s voice called from the steps. “We have a lecture for the first half off class, so we got to put the desks and chairs to normal!”

They all stood and entered the schoolhouse.

+

Jerry walked into the classroom next to Anne and Diana. There were rows and rows of desks and chairs sat against the walls, and he felt tiny in a huge room. How did he think this place was small? A feeling of nervousness seized his chest.

“Here, you can sit with me, Jerry,” Gilbert offered. “The boys often stick together.”

“You’re very lucky,” Anne said. “He’s the second smartest in the class. To me, of course.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes with a smile and lead Jerry to one side of the room. Together, they pushed desks and created rows for the boys' side as Anne, Diana, and Ruby did the girls' side.

“Is this your first time in school?” Gilbert asked as they worked. The other boys just lingered in the corners, talking.

“ _Oui_ , but I learned French and things from my mother when I was small,” He explained. “My brother taught me some but itnwas not until I started working with the Cuthberts did I learn more English. And then Anne decided to teach me how to write.”

“How’s that working?”

“Very well. I know lots of words now.”

“That’s great. I think I have some of my old school books, I can drop them off at Green Gables if you’d like.”

Jerry grinned, thinking of reading books like Anne, and then he could teach his sisters English too. “That would be fantastic.”

“Class, I’d like your attention,” Miss Stacey said. “I want you all to meet Jerry Baynard, Anne Cuthbert’s friend. He’ll be shadowing the school today, so let’s try and make this a great learning day for him.”

Jerry waved at all the people suddenly staring at him, studying him. Diana and Anne both clapped, he gave them a glare and Anne smirked at him.

“Welcome, Jerry,” Miss Stacey said. “Now let’s get started.”

+

When Miss Stacey stopped class for lunch, Jerry found himself disappointed. The way she spoke was so engrossing, even though she sometimes used words he did not know. And he was learning so much more than words, like how plants grew and how to multiply numbers. Every new subject, he was afraid he wouldn’t understand, and he did not fully, but he knew much more than he had the day before.

“Hi, Jerry,” A blonde girl came up to him as he got out of the bench. He stopped a stared at her. “I’m Josie, Josie Pye. I’m sure Anne’s mentioned me.”

She had, a couple times, to complain about how "wretched" she was. He was sure that was not the appropriate response. “No, she has not,” He lied.

Her eyes narrowed, and that answer didn’t seem to be right either.

“Come, Jerry,” Diana said, appearing beside him. “It’s still nice out, so we can eat by the creek.”

“Yes, in the dirt,” Josie rolled her eyes. “Sounds childish.”

“Good thing you weren’t invited, then,” Anne said, looping her arm through Jerry’s. “Marilla made mince pies, let’s go experience the sunshine.”

Jerry nodded and followed the two outside. Ruby, he noted, stayed inside.

The breeze was warm and nice against his skin, and his stomach rumbled at the thought of dessert. In his excitement of learning, he did not realize how hungry he’d gotten.

Anne gently pulled him down to the ground and Diana elegantly sat down as well.

“Here’s your sandwich,” Anne passed him a ham and cheese. He quickly ate it.

Gilbert and Moody joined them, and the five of them ate outside.

“How are you liking school?” Moody asked.

“There’s so much to learn,” He said. “You guys do this every day?”

Gilbert nodded. “We learn more than we did last year, so this is almost new to us as well.”

“You gave a good answer for that farming question about tractors,” Diana said, referencing a math question he felt brave enough to answer.

Jerry tried to secretly use his sandwich to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. “When I’m bored, I count. I’ve gotten very good at it.”

“You’d assimilate quickly,” Anne said. “Joining the school. You’re very intelligent.”

“Thank you,” He said, picturing going to school every day like a normal kid. “But I still need to work the farm.”

“Oh, you work the farm, do ya?” A new voice spoke up. “Little Orphan’s paid help?”

All five of them turned to look at Billy Andrews as he approached.

“What do you want, Billy?” Gilbert demanded.

“Wasn’t talking to you, _bud_ ,” Billy said. Even his voice was irritating. “I was talking to the Frenchy.”

“I’m French-Canadian, _toton_ ,” Jerry said.

“Oh, the frog speaks English, but not well enough. Is that why you just started to join us?”

“Leave him alone, Billy,” Anne quickly jumped to her feet. Diana grabbed her hand but Anne shook her free. “He’s smarter than you ever will be.”

Even though he wasn’t the one at the receiving end, Jerry flinched when Billy glared at Anne with a harsh hatred.

“Don’t push your luck, Shirley,” Billy said, and then stalked away. "You won't always have your friends here." 

“What was that about?” Moody asked.

Anne rolled her eyes, but Jerry saw her hands shake. “Nothing.”

Jerry looked around the circle to see that Gilbert was staring at her hands too, then he looked up at Anne’s face.

“Is he still giving you trouble?” He asked.

“Billy Andrews doesn’t give me trouble, he’s just a pain who doesn’t deserve any of my attention,” Anne huffed. “I want to hear more about what Jerry thinks of school. What subject do you like best so far?”

Everyone turned to look at him. “I liked the arithmetic. There were just a lot of words in the Reading courses that I did not understand.”

“Maybe you need a dictionary,” Anne said, with a slight blush.

Jerry did not know how that was worthy of a blush, but then he saw a smirk on Diana’s face and realized there might be more.

Confirming a hunch, he turned to see Gilbert smiling softly.

Jerry considered saying something, but decided he didn’t want to risk losing his mince pie so he kept his mouth shut, except to talk about how much he was intrigued by science.

+

Jerry didn’t want the class to be dismissed, but as soon as Miss Stacey called for it, everyone stood.

“I’ll bring by the books tomorrow at Green Gables,” Gilbert said. “If that’s alright with you, Anne.”

“Perfectly fine,” Anne said. “I’m sure Marilla wants to make sure you’re well.”

Diana turned to him and said, “You were really great today, Jerry. It probably wasn’t easy to go to school so late, but I think you did very well.”

“ _Merci_ ,” He said and she beamed at him.

“I hope to see you again,” She said quickly, then turned to Anne, who was now bickering with Gilbert about something. “I have to rush home, I’ll see you tomorrow.” The two friends hugged and Diana left.

“Jerry!” Miss Stacey called, and he turned to her. “Mind speaking with me for a moment?”

He nodded and turned to Anne. “I’ll wait outside for you,” Anne said. “Take your time.”

She and Gilbert walked out as Jerry walked to the front of the class.

“So,” Miss Stacey smiled. “What did you think?”

“It was amazing,” He said. “I don’t know an English word that can describe it well enough.”

“Yet,” She said and he blushed. “So, would you like me to tutor you? Or do you want to start coming to classes?”

Jerry fiddled with his cap in his hands. “I- I work the Cuthbert farm to earn money for my family. I can’t stop working there, and the Cuthberts need me.”

“What about tutoring?”

He shook his head. “I can’t afford that.” He didn't even need the number to know that. 

“I was thinking about that, actually. What if I don’t charge you? Then money’s not an issue.”

“I can’t accept charity,” He said, thinking of the pure mortification on his mother’s face at the idea of it.

“It’s not charity,” She said gently. “Our friend Anne saved my job, and that means the world to me. I’ll happily do this as a favor to her.”

“I’m sure she’d rather have a favor for herself.”

Miss Stacey raised an eyebrow. “Really? Are you _absolutely_ certain that the girl that probably dragged you to this school would not love to help you learn?”

Jerry couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. If Anne really were right there, she’d smack his shoulder for suggesting otherwise.

“If you’re sure, ma’am, I’d love to learn.” He longed for the feeling of not feeling lost when people spoke English, or if he saw a book. He could finally have that.

“I can tell,” She said. “Great. I heard Gilbert mention he was going to give you his old books, so why don’t you and Anne start with that, and you and I meet next week when the farm work is low.”

“I’ll have to check with the Cuthberts,” He said. “And my parents.”

“You can have Anne tell me anything that you want to pass along and schedule a time,” She said. “Now, get home, you did great today.”

“Thank you,” He said. “ _Merci_ , this is great.”

“Anytime,” Miss Stacey said, and went to the back room. He looked around the classroom once more, smiled softly, then left.

+

Jerry stepped out of the schoolhouse, feeling like he was about to jump from glee, when he noticed something across the field. There was Anne, standing with the Andrews kid. He was yet to hear what the boy was saying, but he could tell he was shouting at her.

Anne was flinching back, and he took off into a sprint towards them.

“First Gilbert, then Mackenzie, now this French kid? What is it about you, Orphan? I’m starting to think you’re a whore!”

“Hey!” Jerry reached them. “Leave her alone, she’s not a whore.” He got himself between Billy and Anne, not wanting her to get hurt. He held his hand out towards Billy, almost as if it were a sword and he were a prince. Or like he was trying to calm a spooked horse.

The other boy didn’t look spooked, he looked furious.

“What are you going to do about it, frog boy?” Billy hissed, shoving him in the chest.

Jerry hadn’t felt such a rage since he realized Nate was the one that beat him in Charlottetown.

But he wasn’t some helpless boy this time.

With every inch of that anger, he threw it into a punch on the bad side of Billy Andrews’s face. Immediately, his hand cried out in pain.

Billy stumbled with it, but did not knock out.

With a nearly inhuman growl, Billy instead punched him back, but in the stomach.

Anne screamed, “Stop it! Stop! Billy, don’t-”

Then Billy tackled Jerry to the ground. Jerry got the upper hand and kneed the blonde boy in the side. But he caught a fist to his chin.

“Anne- Hey!” A voice, familiar yet vague, appeared through the haze of the fight as he lost the balance after another punch and fell to the dirt. Luckily, he was able to land a hit before Billy was pulled off him. Anne grabbed a hold of his arm and helped him up.

Catching his breath, panting, he saw Gilbert and Charlie, one of the other kid’s friends, restraining Billy while Anne kept a hold on him. But the fight in him was gone, especially as he saw Billy’s nose bleed from his own punch.

When he smiled, he felt his lip split more, and realized he was not the only one who caused a wound. _Merde_ , his mother was going to kill him.

“You alright, Jerry?” Anne asked, looking over him. He nodded.

“How is this possible?” Billy shoved Gilbert and Charlie off as he whirled on him and Anne. “You’re a _freak_ , Shirley, and yet you have all these guys rushing to defend you.”

Jerry lunged, but Anne held him back. He expected her to say something about the fallacies of violence, but then she walked up to Billy and smacked him across the face.

Charlie gasped loudly, and Jerry raised his eyebrows in surprised glee as Billy cried out.

“It’s _miraculous_ that you get so many knocks to your thick skull and yet you absorb _nothing_ ,” Anne hissed. “Don’t you _dare_ say anything rude about Jerry or Cole or _anyone_ ever again. Or I swear to all that is holy, I will toss you in Lake Barry.”

“You couldn’t,” Billy said, but there was fear in his eyes.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to find assistance,” Anne straightened her shoulders.

“I’ll help,” Jerry touched his lip with his finger, and pulled back to find blood.

“Me too,” Gilbert said, crossing his arms behind them. Billy turned to him in shock.

“You shouldn’t push your luck, Andrews,” She said. “You seem to be running out. Now, give Jerry an apology.”

Instead, the blond boy just left. Charlie stammered slightly, staring at the three of them, before disappearing in the other direction. It was only him, Anne and Gilbert.

“I don’t need his apology,” He nearly spat, trying to wipe the blood off his lips without hurting them.

“Gilbert, can you look over Jerry? I don’t want him to be hurt.”

“I’m fine-”

“It’ll only take a second,” Gilbert offered. They walked a bit farther from the schoolyard and sat near the outskirts of the forest.

The three of them sat down and Jerry held out his hands. He winced at the stretch as Gilbert examined him.

“Your lip’s cut, but that’ll heal soon. I’m worried about your hands. When we were on the ships, hands not properly cleaned after a fight often got infected.”

Jerry’s brow furrowed in worry, that didn’t sound good.

“You’ll be perfectly alright,” Anne reassured. “But let’s go to Green Gables and settle up.”

“What if Matthew and Marilla see us?” Jerry said. He remembered their faces when they saw him after they went to Carmody and he got attacked. They fretted so much, he did not wish that on them again.

“We can go to my farm,” Gilbert offered. “Bash knows how to keep a secret, especially if he knows what’s good for him.” He winked and helped him up. Jerry had met Bash before. He had come to the farm to help carry some things or cook with Marilla, and he was nice the few times they’d bumped into each other. And he knew that his family and the Cuthberts had gotten a lot closer since Christmas.

Anne laughed and the three walked to the Blythe-LaCroix farm.

+

Jerry had never been to this area of Avonlea. The farm was small, but sturdy. He looked around at the uneven patches of grass and sparse animals scattered about. It was almost falling apart. 

He must have been lied to. “This is a farm?”

“Don’t be rude, Jerry,” Anne admonished.

But Gilbert laughed, albeit a bit sheepish. “Aye, it’s pitiful, isn’t it? Bash and I are having trouble getting our farm legs.”

 _Farm legs_?

Anne laughed as well but Jerry said, “Well, I can help you if you like sometime.”

“I’d greatly appreciate it, but let’s get you fixed up first,” He responded but guided him through the doors. He whistled sharply. “Bash! Mary!”

“He’s out at that silly fence,” A woman appeared from the kitchen, her skin dark like Bash’s and eyes bright like the stars. “You brought friends! Hello, dear Anne.”

“Hello, luminescent Mrs. LaCroix,” Anne greeted with another one of her expensive words. “This is my friend, Jerry Baynard. I don’t believe you two have met. Jerry works the farm at Green Gables. Jerry, this is Mary LaCroix, she married Bash last year.”

“Nice to meet you,” They shook hands, and that’s when they got closer, she started to study him like he studied the alphabet. “What happened to you?”

“He was in a fight,” Gilbert said.

“Defending my honor,” Anne poked his shoulder. Jerry rolled his eyes.

“Oh, are you two courting?” Mary asked.

“No!” All three of the kids shouted, causing Mary to jolt in surprise.

“Sorry, um, Mrs. LaCroix,” Jerry rubbed the back of his neck. “But that’s not the case. Anne and I are simply friends.”

Gilbert cleared his throat and went to grab water. “We need to clean your wounds properly,” He explained and went to the kitchen.

“Thankfully,” Anne said. “Sit down.”

Jerry did as he was told, his side aching slightly and his hands stinging like he’d plunged them in freezing water.

“What was the fight about?” Mary asked, sitting down with them.

“A fight? Who’s getting in a fight?” Bash said, and looked around his house. “Anne! Jerry, good to see you both.”

“Salutations, Bash,” Anne greeted. “Jerry and I got into a fight.”

“It was mostly me,” Jerry said.

“But I helped.”

“But _I_ -”

“I would still like to know the fight part,” Bash said, sitting down across from them. Mary sat right beside him, immediately cuddling into each other.

Gilbert sat on the other side of him and grabbed his hand to start cleaning the cuts. His knuckles had gotten redder since he’d last looked. Was that blood?

“Remember that kid, Billy Andrews?” Gilbert said.

Bash’s smile fell off his face. “Aye, yes I do.”

“Who’s that?”

“A reprehensible boy at our school,” Anne explained to Mary. “He’s always had it out for me. And today he took that out on Jerry. They got into a fight in the field outside the schoolhouse. Jerry punched him and everything.”

“Oh, Jerry, you shouldn’t be violent,” Mary said, almost like she were his mother. The reproach he felt was the exact same way.

“He called Anne a-” He was about to say it, but Anne’s eyes widened and grabbed his arm nervously. “A- bad word,” He stumbled to correct himself.

“What word?” Gilbert demanded.

Anne shook her head, but Jerry said, “A whore.”

Mary gasped, and Gilbert’s face darkened. “Maybe we _should_ throw him in the lake. Or down a pit.”

“I’ll grab his legs,” Bash offered. When Anne didn't speak, Jerry gave her a soft smile, and she smiled back.

The smile quickly fell as she shifted uneasily, “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Gilbert said as he cleaned the cut on Jerry’s lip. The pressure was weird, but it was good to know it was getting cleaned. “You’re not a- whore, Anne, obviously. He’s an _idiot_ who shouldn’t have called you that.”

“I, for one, am glad you punched him,” Bash told Jerry. “Seemed long overdue back at the Panto. Why haven’t _you_ fought him before, Blythe?”

Jerry grinned, a burst of pride overflowing in his chest at the praise.

“Because Gilbert prefers to use his words,” Mary nudged her husband.

“That,” He said. “And I fought him before I hopped on my first ship.”

“You did?” Anne's jaw dropped.

Gilbert nodded.

“Wow- Well, um, Cole fought him last year,” Anne regained her composure. “So, Jerry makes the third. I usually try to remain optimistic but I think Billy Andrews is one of those people who have no ray of sunshine in them, so they try to dim others' so they won't fell alone.” She sighed, then turned to Bash and Mary. “But you can’t tell Marilla or Matthew, they’ll be so worried, for Jerry’s sake and mine.”

“We won’t, if you promise to tell them soon at a good time,” Mary said.

“I promise,” Anne swore. “What are you doing now, Gilbert?”

Jerry turned to see that Gilbert was gathering fabric scraps. Was he going to sew him new fingers?

“Just bandaging him up. Miss Stacey gave me a book on triage. We don’t have gauze here so I have to use these.” Jerry watched as the older boy practically wove the bandages across his skin, covering his palms and knuckles easily.

“The worst injuries now are bruised thumbs from a misthrown hammer,” Bash laughed. “Thank the Lord.”

“Don’t forget the toothaches,” Gilbert said, and Bash threw a crumpled up scrap at him.

“Will I be able to work the farm?” Jerry thought of leaving the Cuthberts short-handed one more day, and cursed his foolishness.

But then Anne patted his shoulder as he winced at the scrape of the cloth, and he couldn’t bring himself to regret defended her at all.

“Just take the rest of the day off, and be careful tomorrow, but you’ll be fine,” Gilbert said and tightened the last cloth.

Jerry looked down at his hands, covered in mismatched scraps of fabric, but they covered every wound.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime,” He offered.

“Come, Jerry, I’m sure Marilla and Matthew are wondering where we are, and we wouldn’t want to impose,” Anne stood and Jerry hastily stood as well. Even though it made him slightly dizzy.

“You two are always welcome here,” Mary said, standing to give Anne a hug. She gave him one as well. She gently cupped his face in her palms and said, “You’re a good boy, Anne’s lucky to have you.”

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Gilbert stood too and did just that.

“Jerry!” Bash called as they were about to exit. “You ever need tips on a good right hook, you come to me.”

“Yes, Bash,” Jerry smiled.

“You’re okay, right, Anne?” Gilbert asked softly, and he almost didn’t hear him. Jerry turned to see Gilbert and Anne standing close.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Anne smiled. “Thanks, Dr. Gilbert.”

“Good practice and all,” Gilbert said. “Jerry, after you eat dinner tonight, take off the bandages and clean the cuts again. Let them breathe.”

Jerry nodded.

“Bye, Gilbert,” Both him and Anne said and they left the Blythe-LaCroix farm.

+

Walking home, Jerry flexed his fingers. “That kid had a hard face.”

“Makes sense,” Anne agreed. “Considering there’s no brain in there.”

Jerry laughed.

“Thank you, for punching him,” Anne said. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did,” Jerry nudged her side.

“Well, I appreciate it, even if you did get hurt,” She said and sighed heavily. “What’s the story we’re going to tell Matthew and Marilla?”

“Creating a story? Isn’t that your job?”

Anne squealed at the prospect of storytelling and clapped her hands together. “Okay, I’ve been pondering about this our entire journey. I believe we should tell them you fell down the creek, causing you to get scraped up.”

“Think they’ll believe that? And I thought you told Mary you were going to tell the truth.”

Anne winced, “They don’t know the extent of Billy’s cruelty. I don’t want to worry them.”

“Isn’t that their job?” He asked her, watching as she made a face.

“Ugh, I can’t believe _you’re_ being the reasonable one.”

“How is that surprising?”

This time, she laughed before smacking his shoulder. “Okay, we’ll tell them the entire truth. Unless you feel otherwise, maybe you can save my ingenious falling-into-the-creek story for your parents.”

“Might be best, I can’t imagine they’ll like hearing my first day at school ended in a fight,” He agreed.

“Oh!” She gasped. “We could have grabbed the books from Gilbert while at his farm.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind dropping it off tomorrow,” Jerry rolled his eyes, thinking of all the times he caught the boy staring at Anne when she wasn't looking.

Anne said nothing, just adjusted her cap over her hair with a slight smile on her face.

They walked in silence, except for his humming. This time, she did not order him to stop.

“Hey, um, Anne?” He stopped her as they reached the gates of Green Gables.

“Yes?”

“Thanks for making me go to school,” He said. “Today was...” He longed for a word, and remembered one of her favorites. “Remarkable.” 

Anne smiled her sunniest smile and wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her back, and together they went to deal with the reactions of Matthew and Marilla.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: [@anneblythe-theloveofgilbertslife](https://anneblythe-theloveofgilbertslife.tumblr.com/post/180671493392/okay-so-season-one-had-gilbert-beating-up-billy) is the one who added “anne should get her crack at him too tho” and so that’s why that happened.  
> The french is supposed to be translated: _Hello, Diana. Always great to see your lovely face._  
>  Title quote is from: "Don’t walk in front of me… I may not follow/Don’t walk behind me… I may not lead/Walk beside me… just be my friend” by Albert Camus


End file.
